1960
LEGO by SAMSONITE Godtfred Christiansen (Lego) unterzeichnet Anfang 1960 ein Abkommen mit King Shwayder, der Sohn des Gründers und damalige Präsident von Samsonite, für den Vertrieb von Lego in Nordamerika. Das Ergebnis war eine 99-Jahres-Lizenz für exklusive nordamerikanische Vertriebsrechte. Shwayder Brothers begannen Lego-Sets 1961 in den USA unter dem Namen "Lego by Samsonite" und 1962 in Kanada unter dem Namen "Lego by Samsonite of Canada" zu vermarkten. Eine eigene Vertriebsorganisation für Kanada war deshalb erforderlich, da die in den USA produzierten Sets dort in zweisprachiger (engl./fr.) Verpackung angeboten wurden. Samsonite errichtete nicht nur eine eigene Vertriebsorganisation für Lego, sondern sie begannen auch eine breite Palette von Spielzeug zu entwickeln und zu vermarkten, wie Bildungs-Vorschul-Spielzeug (PreLEGO, ein Vorläufer von Duplo), Brettspiele, Kinder-Möbel und 1968 eine Reihe von Roller- und Schlittschuhen. Der Anfang: Zunächst stellte Samsonite die Basis Lego-Steine in ihrer bestehenden Fabrik in Stratford, Ontario, her und importiert die Sonderteile, wie die Bäume und HO Fahrzeuge, aus Billund. Sie eröffneten auch einen Modell-Shop in ihrer Detroiter Möbelfabrik. Das Original US-Retail-Sortiment war nicht dasselbe wie die Europäischen Sortiments, wurde aber zumindest ähnlich vermarktet: Sie boten eine Reihe von Sets, einschließlich des großen 725 Town Plan und des 717 Junior Constructor, die einzigartig von Samsonite verkauft wurden, sowie mehrere kleinere Serie 700 "Geschenk-Sets" und eine Reihe von ergänzenden Sets. Die Steine: Im Jahr 1962 errichtete Lego ein Entwicklungslabor in Billund unter der Leitung des Schweizer Ingenieur Hans Schiess. Eines der ersten Ergebnisse, die sich auf zahlreiche Experimente stützte, war die Umstellung auf einen neuen Kunststoff für die Steine: Acrylnitril-Butadien-Styrol (ABS). ABS war relativ preisgünstig, einfach im Spritzguß zu verarbeiten, erlaubte sehr enge Toleranzen und, was vielleicht am wichtigsten ist, es ist viel farbechter, stabiler und stoßfester als das bis dahin verwendete Cellulose-Acetat. Lego begann die Umstellung der Produktion in Jahr 1963 und ließ Celluloseacetat in den nächsten Jahren komplett auslaufen. Mit der Umstellung auf den neuen Kunststoff änderte sich auch die Beschriftung und teilweise die Konstruktion der Steine. Der bisher verwendete Lego – Schriftzug auf den Knöpfen der Steine wandelte sich von der rundlichen Schrift, die auch in dem alten ovalen Lego -Logo enthalten war, in die „digitalisierte“ Schrift, wie sie noch heute verwendet wird. Die einreihigen Steine ab 2 Knöpfen erhielten nun einen Zentrierzapfen, um die gleiche Stabilität wie bei den zweireihigen Steinen zu gewährleisten. In Nordamerika produzierte Samsonite jedoch bis 1970 weiterhin etliche Celluloseacetat Elemente für den Markt, alleine aus dem Grund weil es noch billiger als ABS – Kunststoff war und gleichlaufend wurden diese Steine weiterhin mit den alten Formen und somit mit dem alten Lego – Schriftzug und ohne Zentrierzapfen der einreihigen Steine gefertigt. Allgemein waren die von Samsonite erzeugten Steine nicht mit jener Sorgfalt erzeugt wie jene in Europa. Es konnte schon vorkommen, dass die Lego – Schriftzüge auf den Steinen in unterschiedliche Richtungen zeigten. Ebenso gab es einreihige Steine ohne Zentrierzapfen insbesonders der 1 x 6 in mehreren Farben, bei dem 4 Knöpfe den alten und 2 Knöpfe den neuen Lego – Schriftzug trugen. Mitte 1960’er Jahre In April 1965 eröffnet Samsonite ein zweites Werk, ein 17.000 m2 Areal in Loveland, Colorado, das ausschließlich zur Lego -Herstellung gebaut wurde. In der Mitte 1960 vermarktete Samsonite ein fast völlig anderes Sortiment als in Europa. Dieses neue Sortiment enthielt sehr viel größere Sets als jene in Europa, wie das 003 Master Mechanic, das 004 Master Builder und 704 Master Discovery Set, sowie mehrere Sets, so wie das 001 Gear Set, 002 Motor Pak (der erste Lego Motor) und das 041 Anfänger-Set , die auch besondere Teile enthielten, die von Lego Futura ausschließlich für den nordamerikanischen Markt entwickelt wurden. Katalog Set’s: Die frühen Katalog-Angebote waren die gleichen wie im Einzelhandel, doch bald begann Samsonite exklusive Sets für Katalog-Unternehmen zu produzieren. Mit der Produktionskapazität von zwei Fabriken begann Samsonite Sets zu produzieren, die viel größer als die in Europa verkauften waren und in den späten 1960er Jahren beinhalteten diese großen Katalog-Sets, verpackt in einen einfachen braunen Versandkarton, einen Inhalt von 800-1200 Stück . Es war eine Marketing-Praxis, durch die die Gewinne stark sanken und Lego in Billund deutlich störte. Im Laufe der 1960er Jahre vermarktete Samsonite eine relativ kleine Anzahl von Sets: im Retail-Katalog 1963 finden sich nur 51 Sets, im Händler Katalog 1967 nur 28 Sets und im Katalog von1970 nur 41 Sets. Zusätzlich zu den Retail-Sets bot Samsonite jedoch auch eine Reihe von besonderen Mail-Order-Sets. Dennoch war ihrer gesamtes Sortiment nie mehr als einen Bruchteil des europäischen Retail-Sortiments. Das Ende der Lizenz: Auf ihren Höhepunkt in den späten 1960'ern erzielte Samsonite mit Lego einen jährlichen Umsatz von rund acht Millionen US-Dollar – Zahlen die weit hinter denen in Europa lagen. Das Problem war, daß sich Lego die Marketing-Ressourcen mit einer breiten Palette von anderen Samsonite Spielzeugen teilen mußte und, was vielleicht noch wichtiger war, die gesamte Spielzeug-Linie, die in den Verkehr gebracht wurde ebenso vermarktet wurde wie die Koffer und Möbel der Gesellschaft. Samsonite stellte fest, daß im Gegensatz zu ihrem Kerngeschäft Spielzeug-Einzelhandel zu viele Sonderangebote und Verträge benötigte. Die Beziehung mit Lego begann zu kriseln und Godtfred Christiansen (Lego) wurde klar, daß Lego nun den nordamerikanischen Markt selbst bedienen könnte. Lego begann Maßnahmen zum Widerruf der Lizenz einzuleiten, was zu Rechtsstreitigkeiten führte. Samsonite reagierte durch drastische Kürzung des Einzelhandel-Sortiments. Der letzte Katalog von 1972 zeigt nur acht verschiedene Sets, alle verpackt in einfachen Quadrat-Boxen und betonte die Marke Samsonite anstatt der Marke Lego. Das beträchtliche verbleibende Lager an Lego-Teilen wurde in Form von immer größer werdenden Sets, inklusive Katalog-Sets, liquidiert, die in dieser Zeit Inhaltsgrößen bis zu 1300 Stück erreichten. Die Rechte für die US-Produktion und den Vertrieb gingen 1972 wieder zurück an Lego. Als Teil dieser Vereinbarung durfte Samsonite bis 1986 weiterhin den Markt in Kanada bedienen und Lego leistete bis 1989 Zahlungen an Samsonite. Samsonite wurde auch erlaubt, alle verbleibenden Bestände zu verkaufen und die letzten großen Katalog-Sets wurden so bis spät in das Jahr 1974 verkauft. en:1960 Kategorie:Artikel nach Jahr Kategorie:1960